


An Unwanted Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Self-Doubt, Sexual Slavery, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being given the night off from his pleasure slave duties is not as pleasant as Finn might have hoped.





	An Unwanted Gift

FN-2187 is confused but slightly grateful when he is told that he has the rest of his shift off. He does not question the orders to return to his bunk, relieved to have a break from being fucked for a short while. The communal 'fresher is nearly empty when he goes to wash the evidence of his numerous partners off. While the physical evidence may be gone, the pleasure slave barely feels any cleaner than before. He doubts he will ever feel clean again, even if he were to do the impossible and escape from the First Order a second time. 'Fresher business finished, FN-2187 slips off to the cramped pleasure slave's sleeping area that is currently empty save for himself.

There is a datapad waiting for FN-2187 in the middle of his bunk. He glances around uncertainly as if he will find someone waiting to punish him for having forbidden items in his bunk. Curiosity gets the better of him eventually, and he picks it up while climbing into his bunk. When he taps the screen a message pops up to inform him that the attached video is the reason that FN-2187 has the night off and that he should be grateful. He hits the play button on the video with a frown, knowing that he is not going to like whatever is in the video.   
  
The video starts with his beloved Poe, naked except for a collar, kneeling on the floor in front of the camera with his head ducked partially down. FN-2187 cannot help but pause the video just to take in the sight of his love. Poe looks awful, too skinny and with bruises around his wrist and splotched in various spots over the front of his body. FN-2187's stomach clench in dread as he resumes the playback.   
  
“Please, Master,” Poe begins, sounding nervous. “I…I want to suck your cock.”   
  
FN-2187 nearly throws the datapad across the room in horror. Never would FN-2187 have thought that he would feel sickened to hear such words come from Poe, but the hesitant fear shows shows in his trembling voice and his frail-looking frame sends chills down FN-2187's spine and forms a pit in his stomach.   
  
“Do you now?” comes an off-screen voice.   
  
It only takes a moment for FN-2187 to recognize the voice as belonging to General Hux. Rage and disgust well up in FN-2187 at the condescendingly teasing sound of Hux's voice.  
  
“Yes, Master,” Poe replies. After an uncomfortable pause during which Poe fidgets in place, the other slave seems to realize that Hux is waiting for more. “Please let me suck you off, Master,” he tries again, sounding more desperate and frightened than before.   
  
FN-2187 is glad that there is no one else in the room to bear witness to his darling Poe’s humiliation. He is just barely managing to keep from breaking down as he watches his once-lover debase himself for FN-2187's sake.   
  
“Come here, then. Crawl,” Hux orders, sounding entirely too amused for FN-2187's taste.   
  
Poe starts to crawl forward, the tags on his collar clinking together with a horrible clatter. Hux’s clothed knees come into view as the camera pans down to follow Poe’s path. Poe kneels between Hux’s spread legs, hands coming up to rest on Hux’s thighs.   
  
When he notices that Poe is kneading at Hux’s thighs, FN-2187 gags. He bites down on his hand to try to distract himself from the sickly cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Poe should not be doing this, should not be submitting on FN-2187's behalf. FN-2187 no longer feels worthy of Poe's affections.   
  
“Get to work, Pet,” Hux orders, hand coming up to stroke through Poe’s messy hair.   
  
Then Poe finally tilts his head up, and FN-2187 drops the datapad as the rumors about Poe having been blinded are confirmed. He leaves the datapad on the floor for a few long moments, not able to watch anymore of the video. But, the sound of a pained whimper from Poe makes him pick it again. He feels that he owes it to Poe to witness his defilement, feels as if he deserves to see this.   
  
Poe is fumbling with the fly of Hux’s pants when FN-2187 retrieves the datapad from the floor. Hux is tilting Poe’s head back with a hand in his hair - it looks painful. FN-2187 wishes that he could break Hux’s hand when it twists deeper in Poe’s hair and pulls his head back until FN-2187 can see the collar digging into Poe's throat. “Master?” Poe gasps out. “Master, please let me suck your cock,” he pleads when Hux loosens his grip enough to speak.  
  
FN-2187 feels tears beginning to drip down his cheeks at Poe’s words. He would rather suck another several dozen ‘troopers off than have Poe debase himself like this on his behalf. Maybe Hux would return the favor and let FN-2187 debase himself to give Poe a reprieve. Proably not, but FN-2187 would do anything if it meant easing Poe's hardships just a little.   
  
“You beg so nicely,” Hux says as his cock springs free of his trousers. “Do a good job and the traitor will get a reprieve.”   
  
FN-2187 closes his eyes in despair. He cannot even bring himself to watch more as Hux uses his grip on Poe’s hair to guide him down to choke on his cock. The sloppy sounds of Poe beginning to suck Hux off are more than enough to cause FN-2187 to start sobbing quietly. When Poe lets out a groan that is echoed by a pleasure-filled moan from Hux, FN-2187 finally flings the datapad away. As he flees to the 'fresher to be sick, he hopes that the datapad is not damaged. And if it is, he hopes that Poe will not be the one to suffer for it.   
  
  



End file.
